


Break Through

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Omega Jared, Physical Disability, Younger!Jensen, alpha!Jensen, older!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a newly-graduated occupational therapist, who takes on his first client, Jensen, a paraplegic. Jensen has anger issues, and Jared tries to work with him on seeing that life isn't all bad. Jensen, however, has other ideas for his hot new therapist. (Alpha!Jensen, Omega!Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Through

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short, just a bit of backstory to explain why Jared decided to become an occupational therapist. It'll get more in-depth between Jared and Jensen in the 2nd chapter! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've updated this fic, and I really like the new and improved version. I hope you guys do too, since a lot of work and dedication when into it, and this is only the first chapter!

The last time Jared saw his grandmother was the day she passed. He’d spent a long, boring yet productive day at school, applying himself diligently in order to distract himself from the fact that at least one of his college letters had come in today, and would be sitting on the dining room table when he got home. He’d been alternately terrified and ecstatic by turns throughout the day, and had depended on his best friend Genevieve to reassure him and celebrate with him as his moods swung. 

To say that, by the end of the school day, that he had been exhausted would have been an understatement. He waved to Gen as she ran past with a quick hey, headed toward the football field and cheerleading practice. He wished she could walk home with him, to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be ok. 

Instead, he trudged the several blocks home, head bowed and shoulders slumped in dreadful anticipation. 

Finally, he forced himself up the front steps to the door of his parent’s small duplex, unlocked the door and forced himself inside, feeling like he was going to throw up. 

There were three plain white envelopes sitting on the table, right where he knew his mother would put them before she left for work. 

They seemed to beckon and mock him at the same time. 

He scooped them up, steeling his nerves as he glanced over the college names on the front of each envelope. 

University of Southern California, Boston University and University of Illinois-Chicago. The top three schools in the country for occupational therapy. He let out a shaky breath, then laid them back down, face down, and picked up one at random. Ripping the seal, he tore the letter out and, applying the same rule he used for removing band-aids, his eyes skimmed the bold black words. 

Boston had accepted him. 

His legs felt shaky and he yanked out a kitchen chair, sinking into it before he fell to the floor. He put the letter down and grabbed the second letter. Rip, pull, skim. 

The University of Illinois regretted to inform him that…

It didn’t matter. His second choice had accepted him, and even if his first choice didn’t, he could still be proud of his accomplishment. 

But he was still on pins and needles. His hands shook as he picked up the letter from the University of SoCal. With trembling fingers, he opened the flap and pulled the letter out. 

The urge to puke grew stronger. He unfolded it almost reverently, and forced himself to read slowly. 

‘We are pleased to inform you that...’ 

He let out a sound between a choked sob and a whoop of joy. Leaping up, his brain scrambled to jolt his limbs into action. His first thought wasn’t to phone his mother or father, but to clutch the precious letter to his chest and slam out the front door, barely taking the time to lock it before kicking his long legs into gear. He ran, gazelle-like, across town to the small nursing facility where his grandmother lived, and burst into her room, giggling madly and startling both her and the facility occupational therapist. The man, whom Jared knew on a first name basis by David, jumped and made both Jared and his grandmother laugh. 

“Sorry, Gramma, didn’t mean to scare you. I just...Needed to share this with someone.”

Madeline smiled and forced her arthritic hands to clutch the device before her again, and push the pedals to turn. 

“Sit down, darling, and give me a moment. As soon as I satisfy this slave driver, I’ll be with you.”

Jared sank onto the bed, struggling to catch his breath as his legs trembled with exertion. David glanced over at him and smiled, and Jared grinned back. It was no secret between the three of them that David was openly gay, Jared was secreted away in the closet, and that Madeline both wanted Jared to come out to his parents and would be thrilled if he and David became a couple. 

But David was happy being single, and Jared was looking down the barrel of his senior year of high school, and so Madeline contented herself with her two favorite boys being nothing more than friends. 

Finally, David nodded in satisfaction. 

“Ok, Miss Maddie, you’ve done enough for today. Besides, I think Jared might pass out from excitement if he doesn’t get out whatever’s on the piece of paper soon.”

David packed up his equipment and rose, bidding Jared and Madeline goodbye before slipping out. Madeline turned to Jared. 

“Alright, darling, tell me what the big news is.”

“Gramma, I got rejected from Illinois, but accepted to Boston...And SoCal.”

Madeline exclaimed in delight, rising with a bit of a struggle from her chair, and throwing her arms around Jared, dropping a kiss on his head. 

“Oh, darling, I’m so happy for you! I knew you could do it. That idiotic Illinois doesn’t know what it’s missing, turning you down.”

Jared beamed, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of his grandmother’s perfume, the scent of lavender and jasmine a soothing balm to his jittery nerves. When she pulled away, she smoothed his shaggy hair back from his face, her faded brown eyes staring into his. She opened her mouth to speak-- and a look of shock played across her features. Jared caught her as she slumped, and eased her down onto the floor. 

“Gramma! Gramma, what’s wrong?”

She clutched at her chest and Jared panicked, screaming for help. It was only moments before David came running through the door, followed by a nurse and two aides. The nurse began barking orders as David pulled Jared back, away from his grandmother’s limp body, holding Jared as he sobbed, while an aide rushed out to call an ambulance. Jared clung to David like a lifeline, even as his grandmother was whisked away. 

It’s where Jared’s mother and father found him a few hours later, sleeping off his crying jag, when they came to tell him that his grandmother was gone. 

Jared cried but steeled his nerves when he heard that her last words had been encouragement for Jared to follow his dreams. And he promised to himself, on her memory, that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are my candy and reviews are my crack. So, feed my addictions! :)


End file.
